


Song of Themyscira

by sanjariti



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: As an Amazonian warrior, you’re invited to Man’s World by Diana Prince. Ares, angered by the situation, decides to send an army, led by his son, to disrupt the peace. Will James be able to follow through, or will the Amazons keep the peace?





	1. One

Themyscira. Home to hundreds of thousands of Amazons; trained alike in mental, physical, and emotional capacities. Home of the wonder that is Diana ─Themyscira’s prize warrior. Many years ago, Diana left her home to venture out into Man’s World, to fight for those who could not fight for themselves, and put an end to the god of war, Ares. Diana succeeded in her mission and chose to remain in Man’s World, against the advice of her mother, Hippolyta.

Years after Diana’s departure, a new Amazon was brought to life at the command of Aphrodite and Athena ─ Y/N. She was raised and trained to become Diana’s equal; the only difference was her mortality. Y/N was not a demigod like Diana, yet she wielded the same strength, pride, and power that Diana had. Diana met Y/N when she was quite young and made her a promise ─ “If you manage to be my equal and become the greatest Amazon of Themyscira, I’ll sing you a song. A song that’ll take you to a place full of wonders.”

So, Y/N trained. A day did not pass where a warrior would not spot the young Amazon in the training fields, wielding her sword and shield, fighting off her invisible enemies. Once she was deemed fit, she began her trials ─ and swept every Amazon off their feet; literally. The day Hippolyta hit the ground, her horse running away to the stables, it was known ─ Diana finally had her match.

She came to visit soon after, enthralled by Y/N’s focus and powerful ability. But what intrigued her more was who Y/N was, as Y/N. Looking past her Amazonian warrior exterior, Diana found a loving, passionate, strong being. Y/N was so much more than the strongest warrior of their time ─ she was a profound, intelligent Amazon who deserved to see more of the world.

~

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Diana?” Hippolyta glanced between Y/N and Diana, unsure of what to do. “I’m not doubting you, my dearest Y/N, it’s just… Man’s World is a messy place.” Y/N nodded, understanding that the queen only had her best interests at heart.

“Mother, have I not proven to you that Man’s World is now safe? The more sisters we have present, the more peaceful and calm Zeus’ creations become. Y/N needs to see it for herself; she is intelligent, kind, and passionate.” Diana walked over to Y/N, standing right in front of her. Diana was slightly taller than her, so she rested her hands on Y/N’s shoulders as she spoke. “Y/N, you have proven to us all that you are truly one of the greatest Amazonians to ever grace Themyscira. I want you to experience everything I have seen since I left; soon it will be your turn at the helm.”

The journey to Man’s World excited Y/N more than anything else in her life. Diana had brought her clothes and gifts from Man’s World, so she could be prepared for the wonders she would soon witness. Dressed in a loose fitting dress - perfect for fighting - sandals, her sword and shield strapped to her back, hidden underneath a cloak Hippolyta had bestowed as a gift, Y/N and Diana set off for Man’s World, in a massive metal container Diana called an ‘airplane’.

The journey across the extensive blue seas and green lands captivated Y/N, as she stared out her small window. Diana enjoyed watching Y/N as she witnessed new marvels for the first time, since it reminded her of the day she left with her greatest treasure, Steve Trevor.

Once they landed in Paris, Diana began to explain and teach Y/N the many, many basics and rules of Man’s World.

“No training? That’s a very odd rule. They have so many open fields and spaces for training!”

“I know, my dearest, but Man does not allow just anyone to train wherever they please. Promise me you won’t do it?”

“I promise, Diana.”  
~  
In heavens above, nowhere near Mount Olympus, a great, terrifying being stirred. He was awoken by an intense burning in his temple─ a sign. He made his way to his main quarters, serving himself enough extract to soothe the pain away. As he finished, he made his way to the nearest window, the reflection of flames flickering mirrored back into his own eyes.

“The God Killer… she is planning something.”

~

Diana showed Y/N the room she would be staying in, until she found her a place that was safe and secure. After letting her settle and rest, they went out to eat.

“Diana, Man’s food is quite intriguing. Why must they use so much oil in it?” Diana almost spit out her food as she watched Y/N lean down, becoming eye level with her slice of pizza, inspecting the greasy layer at the top.

“You will soon learn much of what there is to Man’s World, my dear Y/N. But, there is something… something you must always remember,”

“Yes, Diana?” Y/N frowned.

“Do not be like me, Y/N. Not all of Man are worthy of your trust, of your kindness. None of them deserve you.”

~

The burning in his temple had barely subsided. He sent his servants out to create a stronger elixir using the remaining extract. He was pacing back and forth when a knock sounded against the massive doors of his quarters.

“Come in,” A cloaked figure had entered the room and Ares turned to face it. “I have a task for you; do you think you can handle it?” He walked by the figure, awaiting a response as he tried to distract himself from the pain. The figure followed him, pulling the hood down. The angry god turned to face him, meeting the piercing gaze of ice cold, blue eyes.

“Yes, Father.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares' son arrives in Man's World, unbeknownst to Diana and her sister.

The god of war had decided, many years ago, that if Zeus could have creations of his own, then so could he. Thus, Ares scoured the ends of Man’s World, seeking out the perfect woman. Once he found her, he fell in love. Soon after, they had a child; however, Ares’ lover fell ill during childbirth, dying in his arms while their son wailed from across the room. From that day on, Ares resented the child, and used the boy as his ultimate weapon against Zeus and the Amazons.   
James. The name his mother had given him the day she brought him into the world reminded him of the tragedy Ares blamed him for. The young demigod grew up into a wise, respectable man. He rose fast through the ranks of his father’s army, earning the title of Sergeant after many successful battles. Yet, it didn’t seem enough. He vied to seize command of Ares’ armies, showing his father he was worth every bit of work and effort he had put in. James was not the only son of Ares; there were countless others, to the point where James had lost track. But he was the first. He would do whatever it took to prove himself to his father.  
The demigod found himself pacing back and forth in his quarters, engrossed in the task his father had entrusted him with the night before. 

——

“This is important, James. If you fail me-”  
“I will not, Father. I assure you.” The angry god nodded, a sly smirk appearing as he walked past his son.  
“Very well, then.” Ares looked at him. “As you already know, the Amazonians have slowly begun to overtake Man’s World, calming their animalistic tendencies. They’ve settled in peace. They are trying to fix Zeus’ mistake. An impossible task, really. Those creatures will rebel soon enough and I want you to show them just how irreversible my father’s damage is, James.”

——

Diana eventually found a safe home for Y/N, close to her. She helped her furnish the apartment, teaching her the multiple uses for all mundane things.   
“What is the purpose of this abnormally large throne, Diana?” Y/N frowned as she inspected the leather couch Diana had purchased. Diana sat down, patting the seat next to her.  
“For this, my dear.”  
“Sitting? That’s it?” Y/N looked at Diana questioningly, as if she didn’t believe her. Diana laughed, nodding her head as she motioned for Y/N to join her.  
“Yes, just for sitting. For more than one person, see?” Y/N cautiously sat down, as if the couch was going to bite her. Diana motioned to the open spot on her left and Y/N’s right. “For more than just us. Where will our sisters sit when they come to visit you?” Y/N’s smile grew at the mention of her Amazonian sisters - it had only been 2 weeks, but she missed them terribly.  
“Will they come visit us soon, Diana?” The hopeful glint in her eyes sparked Diana’s heart, reminding her of the longing she had to see them, too.  
“Soon, Y/N. Very soon.”

——

To ensure Y/N would not get bored and anxious in Man’s World, Diana learned about her favorite things — one being art. Luckily, Diana worked at the Louvre. She brought Y/N along with her after she had settled down in her first week since arriving; the passion in Y/N’s eyes was something that mesmerized Diana. Never had she seen someone so in love, so passionate for something like Y/N was about art. The young warrior lost herself in the museum, marveling at all the famous, delicate works that decorated the multiple halls. It took her 4 days to study the entirety of the museum, reporting back to Diana on her absolute favorite works.  
“Van Gogh? I would’ve made you to be more of a Monet fan, Y/N.”  
“His work is marvelous, too! Diana, the man Van Gogh went through so much pain. His work resembles more than just what it depicts; as all art does.” The warrior continued with her analysis of the artist, and Diana couldn’t help but smile. Y/N was a true treasure.

——

After a lengthy journey, they arrived. His army consisted of 200 of Ares’ best soldiers; men he had created in the image of Zeus’ creatures, so they would be undetected. Before leaving, James did extensive research on the layout of their destination — Paris. He made sure to memorize the map of the city, ensuring he would not fail his father.

——

It happened at dinner. Y/N and Diana had been discussing the details of Y/N’s new position at the Louvre when she felt it. A searing pain in her hand. Diana dropped the fork she was holding, its clattering startling Y/N as she stared at her, fear in her eyes. She shifted, moving to defend against possible attackers, when Diana spoke.  
“No. It is okay, Y/N. Please,” She motioned with her free hand to stop, grimacing as the pain began to dull.   
“Are you sure, Diana?” Y/N frowned, tilting her head as she watched Diana examine her hand.  
“It’s nothing. Sometimes I feel something that is too small for us to concern ourselves with. Do not worry, Y/N.”  
The young warrior somewhat relaxed; yet, for the rest of the evening, she refused to remove her hand from the small blade she kept strapped to her thigh. 

——

He had established his forces in an abandoned fortress on the outskirts of the city, a forest providing them with perfect cover. He had his officers lay out multiple maps of the city, locations marked in red, for all to see. He patiently waited as the last of his men shuffled into the massive room, the doors slamming shut behind them.   
“These drawings depict the layout of the area. These marked areas,” James indicated in the maps lying in front of him, “are the locations of 10 Amazons, spread throughout. This,” He referenced a massive star in the center, “is where the two most powerful Amazons reside. Your first task: follow the 10 Amazons and study them. The select few that I have chosen: study the God Killer, Diana. I shall take care of her equal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be posted 11/19!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N becomes more involved with Man's World; meanwhile, James begins to plan his attack.

Since her arrival, Y/N always took time each day to explore a little more of Man’s World. She adored Paris; after learning it was known everywhere as the city of love, she saw a different light cast upon the city. The people she encountered while exploring took her breath away - they were so kind, trusting, and serene. Even with Diana’s warning about Man present in her thoughts, Y/N couldn’t help but think her sister could be mistaken.

* * *

“What did you do on your day off, Y/N?” Diana poured wine into two glasses, while Y/N brought the dinner plates to the table.

“I found an adorable café with a-a um, what is it?” Diana looked over at her as she set their glasses down, “Ah! Rooftop! A café with a rooftop garden; it overlooks a portion of the city, and you can even see the Eiffel Tower from there! It amazed me, how Man adores beauty in all of its aspects.”

Diana flashed a tight smile as she placed her napkin across her lap, trying her best to bite her tongue back - to no avail. “Y/N, please do not forget what I warned you about.”

Y/N frowned, looking down at the food before her, avoiding Diana’s gaze. “Yes, Diana.”

* * *

Against her sister’s advice, Y/N began to develop a daily routine that involved more interactions with Man than Diana would’ve appreciated. Whenever she was not needed at the Louvre, Y/N would grab her things and make her way through the city to the café she found. On the days she worked, Y/N would spend her evenings walking around her neighborhood, striking up conversations with her neighbors.

* * *

 

During her first few weeks in her new home, Diana taught Y/N vital information in case she was to engage in conversation with someone.

“So, I should refrain from speaking their native tongue? I feel that is quite contradictory to the idea of communication, Diana.”

“It may be so, but you must also remember, Man has not been afforded the same luxuries and skills the Amazons have. So, how many languages do you speak, Y/N?”

“5 - English, French, Spanish, Hindi, and German.”

* * *

 

“Tell me your story, Y/N.” Diana was seated on the couch she had purchased only a month ago, noting how it appeared unused. She looked over and met Y/N’s gaze, watching as she mumbled under her breath.

“Yes, okay. My name is Y/N Prince, and I am the sister of Diana Prince. I studied at… Cambridge? Yes, Cambridge, with a degree in art and film history. I work at the Louvre with my sister, and I just moved to the city a month ago, but I’ve been living in France since I graduated 3 years ago.”

“So, how old are you?” Diana tilted her head, a small smile gracing her features as she waited.

“25. Age is odd in Man’s World, Diana. Why do they care so much?”

“I’ve been here for decades, my darling, and I have yet to understand.”

* * *

 

A month. A month had gone by since their disembarkation, and no progress had been made. James continuously grew more frustrated and anxious, fearing his father’s wrath if he failed him.

He was visiting the city for a second time when he heard his phone ring.

“What?” He snapped, annoyed that his soldiers were bothering him when he was already preoccupied.

“My lord, it seems we have encountered an issue; it requires your immediate attention.”

“I’ve told you not to use that title with me - I’ll be back within an hour.”

Once he entered the room, his soldiers fell silent. James resented it. He walked up to the end of the table, looking over the maps and writings sprawled out in front of him. He looked up, meeting the eyes of his head general. “What seems to be the issue, General?” He motioned towards the maps and the men sitting in the room. “Why is everyone not where they are supposed to be?” He hissed, his brows furrowed as he glared at everyone in the room. They avoided his gaze, since it reminded them of his father’s.

“My lo-Sergeant, we have just now realized that your forces will be spread extremely thin if we are to take out all 8 Amazons at once. Their locations are much farther away than anticipated,”

“Are you informing me I’ve brought the weakest men of Ares to the table?” James sneered, his fists pressed against the tabletop, his knuckles turning white. His general shook his head, grabbing a few sheets of paper in front of him as he stood.

“No, Sergeant, not at all. Your men have done their studies - it appears the Amazons have become deadlier than we have ever seen before. 20 men will not be enough to take on one Amazon. Especially when it comes to the God Killers.”

“God _Killer,_ ” He muttered the title under his breath as he snatched the papers out of the soldier’s hand. He flipped through them, quickly analyzing what his general had laid out for him - and he was right. The distances between them and the warriors would impede their plan of taking them all out at once. Their notes indicated the Amazons had modernized along with the rest of Man’s World; they were on the path to becoming indestructible.

“I… I see now. I’ll need a night to think out a better strategy, General. You’re dismissed.” He tried his best to convey an apologetic voice without appearing weak; he despised being seen as powerless.

He retired to his quarters, slamming the door shut as he tossed the sheets of paper onto his bed. He walked up to the window, peering out at the night sky, a few stars lingering amongst the blackness. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass, his breath fogging up a small portion.

“My fault. Always me. I’ll figure this out; I will not let him down, again. Never again.”

* * *

 

Within the past 2 months since her coming to Man’s World, Y/N had discovered another interest - writing. She purchased a leather-bound journal from a merchant shop when she was with Diana, assuming she’d use it for work. Yet it sat there, in her desk drawer, day after day, for the first few weeks, empty.

When she began to interact more with Zeus’ creations, she realized she had all of these exciting moments she wanted to talk about - with no one there to hear them. She did not want to further upset Diana, so she turned to the journal.

She carried it with her, everywhere. She wrote about everything; her days at work, dinners with Diana, chats with her neighbors - even her trips to the grocery store. Every day, when she would go to her favorite café, she’d bring the journal and a set of colored pencils, sit in the rooftop garden, and sketch. She sketched Man doing mundane activities that had captivated her attention; she trusted Man to be simple, kind creatures, who meant no harm.

Y/N could not understand why Diana was so wary of them - the Amazons had been brought to defend Zeus’ children. Why would she not trust them? Y/N considered that perhaps Diana had grown cold-hearted over time, and was unable to see how Man had changed since she first encountered them. She wished she could show her sister that not all of Mankind were as untrustworthy and risky as she had depicted them to be. However, it was only a wish.

* * *

 

“Good morning, Sergeant.” James acknowledged his general as he made his way to the front of the room, handing one of his soldiers a stack of paper. He turned to face the rest of his men, many still groggy from sleep.

“I’ve resolved our previous issue. Our new plan of attack will be different, nonetheless difficult. I will divide our forces; one part will be responsible for trailing one Amazon at a time; studying them before I give the order to strike. Those who have been selected, your first assignment is Anaea. She lives on the outskirts of the city. You will continue to study her until we formulate a plan to attack. The rest of you,” James laid out two maps of Paris, with the Louvre clearly indicated in red. “Will begin to study the God Killer, Diana. Understood?” The men all nod in acknowledgement while studying the map before them. “Then, move. We should not delay in carrying through with our mission.”

* * *

 

James returned from Paris a few hours later, carrying several bags with him. He carefully laid out the clothing he had purchased, studying the material before trying a few pieces on.

As he studied himself in the mirror, mumbling phrases he had picked up from his visit, it hit him.  _ Who was James? _

He looked over his appearance once more, meeting his own gaze in the mirror, the bright blue of his eyes shining under the sunlight that came into the room. He smiled, extending a hand out as he cleared his throat.

“Hi. I’m James - James Buchanan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! :)


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fateful encounter - will Diana approve?

“Hi. I’m James - James Buchanan.” Y/N looked up at the stranger before her. His eyes were an incredible shade of blue - so bright. He smiled at her, the skin around his eyes wrinkling as he just watched her. “You’re Y/N Prince, right? You’re in charge of The Art of Sketching exhibit?”

“Hi,” She said, caught off guard. “Call me Y/N, please.” The man smiled again, nodding as he extended his hand out. Y/N looked down, watching as her own hand instinctively reached out and grasped his. His hands were warm to the touch; soft. He pulled away, stepping aside to reveal the staircase behind him.

“Sorry for getting in your way, Miss Y/N, I just wanted to tell you I admire your work.” His voice was like silk - smooth, something you would never get tired of. It irked her. She didn’t know what, but something was different about this man. “I hope I didn’t bother you.”

“No bother, James. Thank you, for your kind words.” She waved at him, clutching her journal and bag to her chest as she made her way up the steps. As she turned along the curve of the stairs, she caught his lingering gaze. He smiled at her once more, his eyes twinkling under the skylight. Then he was gone.

* * *

“Hello, darling. How’ve you been?” Diana stood up from the table, pulling Y/N into an embrace.

“I’ve been good. How was the trip?” They pulled away, eyes meeting for just a moment before they moved to their respective seats.

“Excellent. I collected a few more pieces for the museum - Mr. Wayne will be picking them up from Austria in a few hours.”

“Ah yes, the mysterious Mr. Wayne. When will I get to meet your associate, Diana?” Diana laughed, sipping from wine glass as Y/N peered over her menu, cocking an eyebrow at her reaction.

“Soon, Y/N. All in due time. Tell me, what did you do today?” she smiled.

“Not a lot, really. I spent quite some time at the café today, made a friend, drew for a little bit. All in a free day’s work, I suppose.” Diana had perked up at the mention of a new friend, raising an eyebrow in concern.

“A new friend, Y/N? Do tell.” Y/N silently cursed herself for mentioning the man from earlier.

“Not much to tell. Just a man that I bumped in-”

“A man? Oh, Y/N. What did I tell you?” Y/N shied away from Diana’s glare, afraid to see the anger in her sister’s eyes.

“Not to be so trusting of men.”

“Exactly, and what have you gone and done?” Y/N rolled her eyes before meeting Diana’s gaze, regretting her words.

“I don’t really see the issue, Diana.”

“Y/N, you know what the issue is. Please, don’t be so naive.” Diana scolded.

“I am not a child, Diana.  _ I _ am responsible for my actions - not you.”

“If you can’t listen to what I have to say, then you are no better than a child, Y/N. You cannot allow yourself to be blinded by the marvels of Man…”

* * *

 

_ “Well, hello again, stranger.” Y/N glanced up at the man named James, who was standing across from her table, a cup of coffee in his hand. _

_ “Hello.” She returned her attention to her journal, not expecting the man to stay put. _

_ “Do you mind if I sit with you? Unless… will I be obstructing the view for your sketch?” Y/N looked up at the man, tilting her head to the side, confused. He smiled at her, motioning towards her journal. “The sketch you’re working on… it’s of the view from up here, is it not?” She looks down at her drawing, remembering he was in fact, right. _

_ “It is… and you may sit, just not right in front of me, please.” She motioned to the seat next to her on the bench, and he obliged. The young man set his cup down on the table, sliding onto the bench, until he brushed elbows with her. She pulled away slightly, and reached over for the colored pencils, so as not to seem rude. _

_ They sat in rather comfortable silence for some time, until she had partially finished coloring in the sketching. She felt the man’s gaze over her shoulder, so she turned and locked eyes with him, causing his eyes to widen a little. _

_ “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been peeking. It was rude of me.” He blushed, a rosy pink creeping along his neck and cheeks, complementing the blue in his eyes. A giggle escaped Y/N, and it took her by surprise. James glanced over at her, a smile spreading across his features. _

_ “It’s fine, don’t worry! I’m glad to know you can still speak.” James opened his mouth to reply, only to find himself at a loss for words. “Or perhaps not?” Y/N giggled again, clapping her hand over her mouth as she blushed under his gaze. _

_ “It’s alright. It’s not like you’re hurting my feelings by laughing at me.” She nodded, doing her best not to laugh again. He smiled at that.  “Even though I’m glad we spent this quality bit of time together, I must leave you.” He stood up. _

_ She nodded again and checked her watch. “Actually, I have to go too.” _

_ “Are you sure you’re not just lying, so you can follow me?” He cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head, a few stray hairs falling over his eyes. _

_ “I assure you, I’m not. I’m having dinner with a friend, soon.” _

_ “Very well,” He extended his hand, helping Y/N up from the bench. Before letting go, he placed a small kiss on the top of her hand. “May we meet again.” _

* * *

 

**Diana’s POV**

Making her way down the street, Diana reminisced on her conversation with Y/N at dinner.

_ If only she could see how cruel Man can be _ ... Diana was ripped from her thoughts when she felt a strong flash of pain in her palm; like the pain she had felt only a couple of weeks ago. As she reached her home, she fumbled with the keys, trying to unlock the front gate.

Once inside, Diana grabbed her phone, dialing the all-too familiar number.

“Wayne Enterprises, Alfred speaking.” The voice on the phone said.

“It’s Diana. I need Bruce.”

“Of course, Ms. Prince.” The line paused, and Diana managed to kick her heels off before hearing Bruce on the other end.

“Diana? You know you can call my cell-”

“Not now, Bruce.”

“What is it? What’s wrong, Diana?”

“There’s something… I can’t make it out yet, but there  _ is _ something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn, I'm sorry! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N makes a new friend; James begins to feel something unusual.

Six months. Six months had passed since their arrival in Man’s World, and he finally had a glimmer of hope on the horizon.

James gathered all his soldiers, excluding those on their mission. He stood at the front of the room, observing the group before clearing his throat.

“Your hard work is finally paying off, men. As of last night, the first Amazon, Anaea, has been taken out. As we speak, your fellow men are taking care of disposing the body.” Loud cheers and claps erupted in the room, shouts of ‘Congratulations, Sergeant,’ echoing throughout. James grinned, glad he was finally starting to deliver on his promise to his father.

“While there is much to celebrate, we must also stay focused on the task at hand! There are still 7 Amazons that we must handle, before we move on to the God Killer and her elusive sibling. Your next assignment is Derinoe. Remember: be discreet - the God Killer must not become aware of our movements. The rest of you will make sure Diana does not receive word of the Amazon’s death.” Nods of agreement passed as the men received their assignments, making their way out of the room. Once it was clear, aside from James and his confidants, he grabbed the file folder, labeled with Y/N’s name.

“Sergeant?” James turned to face his general, frowning.

“Y/N is mine. I will take care of her,  _ alone _ .” He growled, his eyes narrowed as his general nodded in compliance.

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

“Diana, I’m going to need something more than just ‘ _ there’s something _ ’.” Bruce stood next to her, watching the museum’s attendants unveiling the new pieces he had brought. He felt Diana tense, her jaw tight.

“I didn’t ask you to mock me, Bruce.”

“I am not - I’m just saying, there has to be more behind this simple gut feeling.” He heard a crack, and glanced down to see Diana had broken her clipboard in two. Her assistant came over to them, handing her a new one. Diana thanked her, before turning to face him.

“I can assure you - it is more than a simple ‘gut feeling’, Mr. Wayne.”

* * *

Y/N strolled into the all-too-familiar café, smiling as she met Felix’s gaze.

“The usual, Miss Prince?” Y/N nodded, picking up a newspaper from the counter.

“Please, and I’ve told you, call me Y/N.”

“I know - forgive me.” She nodded, patiently flipping through the news as she waited. She heard the bell ring, turning to see who had walked in.  _ It was him. _

He flashed her a toothy grin, removing his sunglasses. “Are our cravings for the best French coffee lining up, Ms. Prince?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve been following me, James.” Y/N smiled, turning away as Felix walked over to her, her coffee in hand. “I’ll see you upstairs?”

“Always. Felix, I think I’d like to switch it up today; try something new.” Y/N made her way to the staircase, glancing back at James one last time.

After setting down her things, Y/N pulled out her sketchbook, colored pencils, and eraser. She made herself comfortable in the booth, leaning against the cool wall behind her, bringing her knees into her chest to support her sketchbook. She flipped to the worn page, pressing her eraser gently across some soft lines she wanted to be done with. She didn’t notice when James arrived, until he spoke.

“It amazes me how focused you are with your work.”

“As you’ve said before; you’re in my way, James.” Y/N didn’t even look up from her book, and James chuckled softly as he joined her in the booth. He pulled out a book from his briefcase, the cover torn up at the corners, the pages yellowing slightly. He pulled out the bookmark, and began to read.

Ever since their first encounter, James and Y/N would always run into each other at the café. At first, James wouldn’t stay longer than a few moments; he’d stop by her table, complimenting Y/N on another successful exhibition at the Louvre, then made his way out.

After a month, Y/N asked him to join her one day, to chat.

* * *

“Like our first time?”

“When we first met? Yes. Only if you’d like to-”

“I’d love to, Y/N. Tell me when, and I’ll be there.” Y/N met his gaze, smiling at how flustered James was. His cheeks were a rosy pink, just like the last time she caught him off guard.

“Perhaps tomorrow? Unless you already have weekend plans.”

“I don’t. I’ll be here. Until then, Y/N.” James pressed a small kiss to her cheek, flashing her a smile before walking away.

* * *

Soon enough, it became a daily occurrence - they’d meet at the café and spend the afternoon, sometimes even the evening, together in comfortable silence. Y/N would sketch to her heart’s content, while James would read the hours away. It had only been 3 months, and yet Y/N was glad she had found a friend in the young man.

“Is that a new read?” James glanced over, meeting Y/N’s gaze for a few moments before turning back to the novel.

“No. It’s a favorite of mine; something I turn to when I’ve come to a standstill.”

“Oh, did something happen at work?” Y/N was staring at her sketch, tapping her pencil against her cheek.

“Not yet - that’s the problem. Hopefully, something will come through.”

“So mysterious, James.” He looked over at her once more, setting the book down, a small smirk gracing his lips.

“I could say the same about you, darling.”

“No pet names, James.”

“I do it to incite you.” He grinned.

“Clearly.” Y/N glanced at her watch, realizing it was close to 9:30 already. “I must go, time has escaped us.” James watched her pack her things slowly, as if she didn’t want to leave.  _ Stop it. _

“It’s too dark for a dame to be out alone, let me walk you home.” Y/N shot him a confused glance, her eyebrow raised. James’ heart almost stopped, until she shrugged her shoulders, turning away.

“I suppose, if you insist.”

“I do insist.”

“Then, let’s go. Or are you as slow as you are shy?”

“What is that supposed to mean, dove?”

“Pet names, Buchanan; watch it.” Y/N smiled at him, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she picked up her coffee cup and used napkins. He sighed, grabbing his briefcase and following her down the steps. After saying their goodbyes, they made their way down the Parisian streets.

* * *

“This is where you live?” James marveled at the beautiful building, the architecture impeccable.

“Yes - is it not up to your standards? Do you prefer something less high end?”

“Ouch, that one did hurt. You’ve pierced my armor, Y/N.” James scoffed, laughing as he watched her blush under his gaze.

“Well, thank you for walking with me. Will I be seeing you at the exhibition this weekend?” Her eyes betrayed her monotone voice; she wanted him there.

“Forgive me, darling. I don’t think I’ll be able to.” Her face fell, and she turned away to hide the disappointment.  _ I wish I could do something… _

“Don’t worry about it; it’s not that important. Thank you again, James. Goodnight.” She walked away rather quickly, and James frowned as he watched her enter the building across the street.  _ I didn’t want to upset her… _

_ God, snap out of it. The mission, you imbecile. _ James grabbed his phone, using it to take a few photographs of the building. He made sure to remember the address.  _ I’ll have a few men here within a few hours. Progress. _

* * *

 

**Diana’s POV**

A scream ripped its way from her throat, her hands clutching the sheets of her bed tightly. Diana shot up, a thin layer of cold sweat on her face. It was much worse than she had thought.

_ “Ares.” _


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky seems to be losing control, thanks to Y/N.

“You’ve only been here for nine months, and you’ve managed to surpass all my expectations in half the time, Ms. Prince. Another wonderful exhibition, excellent work.” The collector turned away from Y/N, directing his next remarks at Diana, “If she keeps this up, you may be looking at early retirement, Diana.” 

“I wouldn’t mind that one bit, sir. When would you like the pieces delivered?” 

“Bruce said he was coming into town sometime soon; he’ll be escorting my work for me. Now, I must be off, ladies. Once again, thank you for this spectacular showcase. You have yet to disappoint.” Y/N nodded curtly as the man walked past her. 

Diana typing away on her tablet. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Y/N. You’ll finally be meeting Mr. Wayne, rather soon. As well as a few other associates of mine.” Y/N looked down at her hands, slightly embarrassed that Diana had figured out what she was thinking. 

“Other associates? Have I heard of them before?”

“Thankfully, no. But, I want you to meet them. They’re a rather useful group of friends I’ve acquired.”

“When will I meet them?” They had begun to make their way through the museum, straight for Diana’s office.

“I believe later this week. I will let you know with plenty of time, my dear.”

* * *

“You’re late.”

“No, you’re early.” Y/N peered over her journal, eyes narrow as she meet James’ gaze. 

“We said 2:15, didn’t we?”

“And what time is it now, James?” Y/N watched him slowly check his watch, and heard him groan loudly. She rolled her eyes, returning her attention back to her writing. 

“Forgive me, doll.” He pleaded

“Nope.” 

He sat down across from her, his eyebrows raised as he watched her concentrate on her work. “I’ll buy you coffee.”

“Already had two cups.” James sighed, running a hand through his hair as he tried to figure something out.

“I’ll go to the exhibition.” Y/N almost fell for it. She gripped the edge of her journal tightly, her pencil stuck between her teeth. “Y/N, I mean it. I’ll be there, tomorrow night.”

She finally glanced up at him and was met with his sad, dull, blue eyes. They seemed to be pleading, his lip caught in his teeth, his jaw tense.

“I swear, if you’re not there-”

“Bucky. That’s the breaking point, isn’t it? If I don’t follow through on my word, you get to call me Bucky.”

“It’s funny how you remember that, of all things.” Y/N scoffed, almost snapping her pencil in two.

“I will be there, I promise.” 

“Fine. I’ll be back.” Y/N dropped her journal and pencil on the tabletop, leaving James to swim in his thoughts.

_ It wouldn’t be a terrible thing, having her call me Bucky… no, stop it! I can’t let her down, otherwise she’ll get suspicious. Besides, I don’t want her to hate me. I’d hate to lose h… never mind. _

* * *

“Excited for tonight?” Diana was in the doorway of Y/N’s office, a smile dancing on her lips. She was already dressed since she was meeting Bruce at the museum first, before heading to dinner.

“More nervous than excited, really. You said he knows about us?” Y/N was filing away her reports of the day, subtly avoiding Diana’s gaze.

“Yes, as do the others. No need to be scared, darling. It’ll be fine.”

“If you say so, Diana.”

* * *

Dinner took Y/N by complete surprise. The restaurant was hauntingly empty when she arrived, and she was quite concerned that perhaps Diana had mistaken the location. She slowly made her way in, startled as she was greeted by a host.

“Ms. Prince?” She smiled.

“Yes?”

“Right this way; Mr. Wayne and Mr. Wilson are expecting you.” Y/N followed the young woman through the restaurant, seeing men in suits situated at different tables.

“Here you are.” The host pulled back a curtain, revealing a private room, where two people sat, deep in conversation - one donning a full, red spandex suit, another a regular tuxedo. Y/N knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help but stare at the man in red.  _ Why the suit? _

“Y/N?” She perked up at the mention of her name, realizing the man in the tuxedo had risen, taking long strides to meet her. He extended a hand out, a small smile gracing his features. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Bruce Wayne.”

“A pleasure indeed, Mr. Wayne. Diana has spoken highly of you.” She smiled as he bowed his hand slightly while shaking her hand.

“Please, call me Bruce.” He smiled again.

“And you can call me Dipshit!” Bruce turned around abruptly, glaring at the man in the red suit. “I’m kidding, Brucey! Jeez… haven’t you learned how to take a joke yet?”

“Wade, behave,  _ please _ . You know you’re only here because of Bruce.” Y/N turned to see Diana walking in, a stern look clouding her face. “Don’t pay him any attention, Y/N.”

“No, please, pay me all the attention in the world, Y/N!” Wade sang, his arms flailing above his head. She giggled at the mercenary’s foolishness before noticing the table nearby. 

“Wade, stop it! Now, come, it’s time for dinner.”

“I was gonna make a dirty joke, but there’s fine ladies present.” The merc winked at Y/N before skipping over to the head of the table, sitting down, his legs resting on the edge of the tabletop. Bruce pulled out a seat for Y/N and Diana, before joining Wade on the other side. 

The conversation was casual, aside from Wade’s filthy contributions. Y/N found it oddly endearing that the mercenary appeared fond of Bruce, even if he expressed the fondness in not so pleasant terms. Wade even got Y/N to participate in a little banter, making Diana laugh as she watched the young woman enjoy herself. 

Once dessert had been served, Bruce joined Diana on the other side of the room, where it appeared they were discussing something. Y/N paid no attention, since Wade was busy entertaining her with the a story of the time he cut his own hand off. 

Diana came around the table, placing a hand on Y/N’s shoulder, while Bruce pulled Wade aside, whispering something in his ear. 

“I suppose it’s time I told you the real purpose behind this dinner, Y/N.” She frowned, looking up at Diana, noticing the concern in her eyes.

“The real purpose? What are you talking about, Diana?”

“Y/N, Diana has expressed some concerns for your safety, as well as her own.” Y/N looked over at Bruce, who was staring at Diana. 

“Your-my safety? Why?” Y/N rose from her seat, confused as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, brushing it off as she stepped away from Diana. 

“It’s difficult to explain, Y/N. I don’t - I don’t know what it is, but something is wrong. Not so much my safety,” She side-eyed Bruce before looking back at Y/N, “as yours, dear. Wade here, as you already know, is very… familiar with the arts of defense. He’ll be, for lack of a better word, your bodyguard.” 

“Don’t worry, sweet cheeks, you’re gonna have so much fun with me around, I’m amazing!” Wade spun around Bruce, humming a tune. 

“Do you not consider me your equal, Diana?” Y/N looked at her sister, hurt and somewhat offended that she considered the fact that she needed help protecting herself.

“You are more than my equal, Y/N. You are the future of Themyscira, and I will not risk your life.” 

“I don’t need a bodyguard, Diana! I’ve been able to survive on my own these past months, do you really think of me as someone incapable of defending herself if a larger threat should appear?” Y/N felt childish for yelling, but how else would she get Diana to understand that she did not require the help of a mercenary?

“You will accept Wade’s help, whether you want it or not. I am not going to take any chances, do you understand?” The two Amazons were now facing each other, standing in defensive positions, as if ready to attack one another. Y/N met Diana’s gaze, and knew there was no point in arguing. 

“Yes, Diana.” Y/N stepped back, lowering her gaze to the floor as she felt Diana relax in front of her. 

“Well, if that’s now settled, how about we get to know each other a teensy bit better, sugar?” 

* * *

_James’ POV_

He rounded the corner, spotting the café on his right. It felt like his heart was fluttering for a few moments, but he brushed the thought away as he made his way down the sidewalk. 

Entering the café, he spotted Felix, looking rather uneasy. 

“Fel, how are you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” The man looked up at James, a weak smile appearing. 

“It-It’s nothing, James. Did you want your usual order?”

“Not today - just needed to stop by real fast, see Y/N. She upstairs?” Felix nodded quickly. James didn’t think anything of it as he made his way up to the garden. 

The sight before him as he made his way to the top threw him off.

Y/N was sitting in their usual spot, a stranger sitting next to her. The man - if that’s what James could even call it - turned to look at her, a smile on his terrifying face. From what James could see, the man’s face was ruined, ugly, massive scars all over him. From behind a column, he watched Y/N laugh at something the stranger said to her, turning away as she blushed,  _ or at least I hope she isn’t. I don’t want anyone else making her flustered.  _ He stayed hidden, straining to hear their conversation.

“I don’t believe a word you’re saying!” Y/N’s giggles ignited something deep within him.

“Well, you’re gonna have’ta, because it happened, sweetie pie!” The stranger grinned, laughing as she just stared at him.

“You cannot expect me to believe that you walked out of that fire, a massive pole in your chest, and made it to Canada, in 2 days. That’s just not realistic! I don’t even know where Canada is!” Her laughter continued, and the feeling in the pit of his stomach grew stronger.

“I’ll take you there one day, dollface. Just the two of us, hm?” Wade winked at her.

James kept his distance, the foreign feeling steadily bubbling inside of him. It made him feel hot, angry. All he wanted to do was tear that man, that  _ thing _ , away from Y/N. He couldn’t understand why the need was so strong, but he stopped himself. 

He could not lose sight of his mission, because of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obstacles present themselves in James and Y/N's relationship.

If someone had told the young Amazon warrior that she would one day befriend a scarred, vile mercenary with no sense of patience, she would have laughed in their face. Yet, as the weeks went by, Y/N found herself drawn to the red spandex-clad legionnaire.

“How does a pretty girl like yourself not have any friends?” The merc wiggled his eyebrows, feigning concern.

“Don’t you consider yourself as my friend, Wade?”

“I’m whatever you want me to be, sweetheart. But for real, lay it on me. Literally or figuratively, although, I do prefer the former!” He winked, a giggle escaping her.

“Very funny, Wade. I spend so much time at the museum - you should know this, since you’re always with me.”

“Mmm, not always, sweet cheeks. You know, I gotta have some alone time now and then, or else I’ll go nuts. Or nut. Same difference.” Y/N gasped, hitting him on the head with her journal.

“Wade!”

“Y/N, please, you’re starting to make me regret ever teaching you the meaning of sexual innuendos! You’re ruining all my fun!”

And while Y/N grew closer to the merc with a mouth far worse than she could have ever imagined, she began to drift away from James. She didn’t notice it at first, mainly because he had finally begun to attend her exhibitions, and they’d spend practically the whole time together.

> _“Did you really think I’d miss this spectacle for anything else in the world, darling?” James pulled her into an embrace, trying his best to push away the thoughts clouding his mind as he caught a whiff of her perfume._
> 
> _“I was sort of hoping you would, just so I could call you the B word,” Y/N felt her face warm up as she looked up into his eyes, a small hint of a sparkle throwing her off._
> 
> _“I told you, dove - that’s never going to happen,” He grinned, his arms still wrapped around her waist, her hands resting on his chest. She smiled at him, her happiness and excitement uncontainable. James thought he would miss something if he looked away, even for a moment._
> 
> _“Well, I’m glad you kept your word. Thank you, James.”_

As she spent more time with Wade, she noticed the changes in James’ behavior. He only spoke to her in the café when Wade was not present, and he never stayed longer than a few minutes. Even at her exhibitions, James never stuck around for a decent amount of time. Y/N knew something was amiss with her friend, and she wanted to know what it was.

* * *

“You sure you don’t want me there? What if Diana kills me for showin’ up alone?” Wade frowned, slowly pulling his mask over his face.

“She won’t even know - she’s not here, remember?” Y/N flashed him a reassuring smile as she adjusted her skirt.

“Bad Deadpool - alright, fine. Will you bring me some ice cream?”

“Yes, Wade.”

“Good Deadpool! Wait.” The merc raised a hand to his face while the young Amazon giggled.

“More like silly Deadpool, Wade. I’ll see you in about an hour, okay?”

* * *

James was awaiting news from his general when he heard his phone ringing. His heart almost stopped when he saw who it was.

“Hello?”

“James?”  _Breathe._

“Hey there, doll. Haven’t heard from you in awhile,”

“I know. Are you free? I’m heading to the café now, if you’d like to come and talk for a bit.”  _Will he be there? Oh, god._

“No, Wade won’t be there, James. What do you have against him? You’ve never even met.”

“Forgive me, darling. I’ll be there soon.” They said their goodbyes, and as soon as he hung up, he threw the phone against the wall.

_Imbecile, you can’t even keep your own mouth shut! Concentrate._

He got dressed, fixing his hair when a knock sounded.

“Come in,” His general opened the door, followed by two soldiers. “Update?”

“Yes, sir. We’ve just finished concealing the last two bodies; the men will be moving on to their next target this afternoon.”

“How many does that make?”

“3 bodies total, 4th one soon, Sergeant.” James met his general’s gaze in the mirror, nodding in understanding.

“Excellent. I will be out today; I expect a thorough update when I return. Men, leave us.” The two soldiers left, the general and sergeant alone in silence for a few moments.

“I need you to go to Rome. Take a few days.” James turned, grabbing his jacket off the bed.

“Won’t this raise suspicions, sir?”

“No. They won’t question  _my_  authority. Leave tonight, once I return. I need a detailed update upon your return.”

“Yes, sir.” The general nodded, and followed James out of his room.

“I trust you for a reason, Stephen.”

* * *

She was waiting in their usual spot, her cup in both hands, close to her mouth. James admired from afar, afraid to disrupt the serenity.

“I know you’re there, James.” She didn’t need to turn, sensing him walk over to her.

“Missed me?” A smirk dancing on his lips, his blue eyes seemed brighter than ever. Y/N chuckled, taking a sip from her drink. “I’m going to take that as a yes, darling.”

“Of course you will. How’ve you been?” She smiled, and James swore his heart stopped for a moment.

“Fine; work’s been tough, the usual. And you? How was your latest showcase?” He moved to sit across from her, noticing her gaze fell away, _like she didn’t want him to sit there._ He slowly walked around the table, sliding into the booth. Y/N perked up, smiling as she met his gaze.

“Great; they’re very happy with my work.”

“As they should be, dove. You’re amazing at what you do.” He blushed at his words, looking away as she giggled, the noise making him smile even more.

“Amazing? My my, you’re just full of kindness today, James.” She grabbed her bag, pulling out a small plastic folder.

“What’s that?” James frowned, curious.

“A present, for you. It’s okay if you don’t like it or-”

“Of course I’m going to like it. Let me see.” Y/N handed him the folder, turning to face him as she watched him carefully. James opened the folder, quietly gasping as he pulled out the sheet of paper.

It was the sketch he had seen her working on, the day they first met. It was a masterpiece. A sliver of the rooftop garden at the forefront, the Eiffel tower and glowing sunset in the background. At the center, intricate architecture; so carefully detailed, reflecting the love she had for the view that made her feel at home. He almost spoke, until he noticed a small figure in the corner of the drawing; somewhat long, dark hair, blue eyes.  _It’s me. I love it._

“James, you’re going to kill me. What are you thinking?” Y/N was practically hovering over him, studying his face as he just stared at the drawing.

“I love it, doll. Absolutely love it.” She squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. He laughed, reveling in her happiness.

The pair spent the entire day together, losing themselves in Paris. They walked around almost everywhere, so when the day drew to a close, they chose to rest for a bit at Champ de Mars, close to the Eiffel Tower.

They were lying on their backs, pointing out the stars they could see.

“Darling, I’m quite sure that’s an airplane.” James laughed as Y/N punched him in the arm, glaring at him.

“No, it’s not! I know the difference between a plane and the stars, thank you very much.”

“I’m sure you do, baby doll.” He whispered the pet name, hoping she wouldn’t hear it. But, as always, he underestimated her. Y/N turned to her side, looking at him as she placed her hand on his chest. He closed his eyes, scared to face her.

“James, look at me.” Her voice was gentle, but serious. Goddamn it. “James, please.” He opened his eyes, slowly turning to meet her own. She smiled at him, her eyes  _somehow brighter, even in the darkness. How is she this beautiful?_

“James?” Y/N felt her face grow warmer when she heard his words. In that moment, she was grateful it was nighttime.

“Tell me to stop.” His voice was barely a whisper. She pulled away, sitting up, confused.

“Stop what?” She watched him sit up, feeling his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

“This.” He leaned in close, their foreheads pressed against each other, his lips only millimeters away from hers. Her breath hitched, and James closed the distance between them. It was so quick, Y/N thought she had missed it. His lips gently pressed against hers,  _so soft, so gentle._

“I’m sorry.” His voice drew her away from her thoughts, sadness laced in it.

“For what?” She didn’t meet his gaze. Instead, she reached out for his hand, smiling when he laced their fingers together.

“Call me Bucky.” She looked up, a smile on his lips greeting her.

“Are you sure?” She squeezed his hand, looking down.

“Yes.”

* * *

Ever since she ditched him, Wade made sure to keep a more watchful eye on Y/N. A rebel himself, he wasn’t about to tell Diana that the Amazon was disappearing from his watch every once and awhile. Until he realized she was leaving to see someone.

For the past few months, once a week, Y/N would tell Wade she would be staying home for the day. At first, he believed her, until one time, he saw her walking home. The next time she told him, he decided to stick around her apartment. He followed her to the café they would visit almost daily. He didn’t question it, opting to leave until he caught sight of a man greeting her. The way they hugged and looked at each other made Wade think this wasn’t just any ordinary friend of Y/N’s.

* * *

“You off to meet your little boyfriend, dollface?” Wade was leaning against the wall, catching Y/N off guard as she locked her door.

“Wade, my god. Don’t scare me like that!”

“You didn’t answer the question, sweet cheeks.” Y/N rolled her eyes at the pet name.

“Not my boyfriend, Wade. Just a friend I’m close with.” She started walking past him, and he followed.

“Well then, how about I walk you to the café? I have to talk with Diana, so I’m headed into the city.”

“Fine, but  _please_  behave, Wade.” Y/N turned, an eyebrow raised as she saw the merc smile.

“Good Deadpool - I promise!”

* * *

“Oh, also tell her I’ll be there later tonight; I have new pieces coming in, and Bruce needs me to sign the papers. Do you know when Clark is coming in?” Wade and Y/N were making their way to the café when he suddenly stopped.

“Kent is coming? I thought the dude like, died? Man, Brucey never tells me the juicy stuff anymore!” Y/N rolled her eyes, leaving Wade behind. “Wait!!”

“Don’t make me late then, Wade. Bad Deadpool.”

“Ouch, it hurts when you say it, sweetheart.” Wade laughed, pulling his mask over his head as they arrived to the café. Y/N gave him a quick hug, almost falling when she ran into someone as she turned.

“My god, James, you are terrible at sneaking up on people.” James laughed, his smile fading when he saw the mercenary standing behind Y/N.

“Doll, who’s this?” Y/N turned, noticing Wade hadn’t left. She rolled her eyes, waving her hand as she took hold of James’ with her free one.

“That’s Deadpool - or Wade, but he hates his name. Wade, be good and say hi.” James raised an eyebrow, extending his hand out towards the merc.

“Hi, I’m James.” The mercenary stood still, arms crossed on his chest.

“Hey, bitch.” Wade giggled, turning and skipping down the street. Y/N sighed, resting a hand on James’ chest.

“Wade’s… different. I’m sorry.” She could tell he was angered, his chest taut, his jaw tensed. She let go of his hand, cupping his cheek, drawing his attention back to her.

“Don’t be.”

* * *

The museum was like a ghost town; it was the middle of the week, so many people weren’t expected. Wade made his way through the halls, managing to get lost a few times - for fun - before finally arriving at Diana’s office.

“You’re late, Wade.”

“And good afternoon to you too, Diana. Where’s Brucey?” The merc pulled his mask off, fiddling with it as Diana typed away on her laptop.

“He’s waiting at his hotel. I’ll finish up here, and then we can be on our way.” Wade nodded, sitting down on the office couch. He kicked his legs up, only to earn a spiteful glare from Diana.

“Di, can I tell ya something? It’s like, not a big deal or nothing, but like. Ya know?” Diana looked over at him, her eyes narrowed.

“What is it, Wade?” The legionnaire leaped up from his seat, skipping over to her desk.

“Well, our beloved little Y/N seems to have a suitor. That’s what they’re called, right? Anyhoo, big bitch’s name is James, and wow, does he like what he sees, ya feel?” Wade grinned, waiting for Diana to reply. All she did was stare at him. “Earth to Diana? Hello? Or would it be Themyscira to Diana?”

“A man, named James? Is this the first time, Wade?” Diana had returned to her laptop, her jaw tense as she typed away.

“Uh, maybe? I dunno. Anyhoo, I only bring it up ‘cuz I’m getting mad bad vibes about this dude, Diana. Like real mad bad vibes.” Diana continued working, repeating Wade’s words to herself. The mercenary waited, watching her.

“Well?” He frowned, expecting a bigger reaction out of the Amazon.

“Call Y/N - tell her you need to see her, back at her apartment. Nothing else, Wade. Understood?”

“Man, I wanted to see Brucey!” Diana gripped the edge of her desk so tight, she almost cracked it.

“You will see Bruce, Wade. You’ll go to the hotel; I will meet Y/N at home. Okay?”

“Got it! Good Deadpool, yes.” Wade walked away, pulling out his phone to call Y/N. Diana spun around in her chair, dialing Bruce’s number.

“Diana?” The voice on the other end spoke.

“I’m sending Wade in; you two can handle it yourselves. I have another problem to attend to.”

“Alright - let me know what I can do to help.”

“Thank you.” She hung up, tossing the phone in her bag as she started collecting her things. The door opened, Wade returning from his call.

“Y/N said she’ll be there in 30 minutes; you sure you don’t want me to go?”

“Wade, it’ll be fine. Go see Bruce.”

* * *

Y/N stepped out of the cab, pulling her keys out of her purse as she made her way from the entrance to the elevators.

She made it to her apartment, dropping her purse and keys onto the counter next to the door. She turned the lights on, wielding her dagger at the intruder present in her living room.

“I’m glad your senses have not been dulled since you arrived, darling.”

“Diana. Why are you here? Wade told me he needed to…oh.” Diana rose from the couch, a stern look overcrowding her features.

“Y/N, we need to talk.” Y/N nodded, returning the dagger to the strapped on thigh sheath she wore.

“About what?”

“James.” She thought her heart had stopped, her breath caught at the base of her throat.

“Remember how I had mentioned my associates are all useful, in some way? Wade’s usefulness doesn’t stem from his being a mercenary; the poor boy has got a very big mouth, and he never knows just when to keep it shut.” Y/N gasped, turning to confront her sister.

“Have you been using Wade to spy on me?”

“Do you think that lowly of me, Y/N? Of course not! Wilson expressed concern over your friend James, and I’m here to make sure that concern is taken care of.”

“And just how do you expect to take care of it, Diana?”

“Simple. Stop talking to him, Y/N. End it.” Y/N laughed, waiting for her sister to continue. When she didn’t, the Amazon’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re joking, Diana. You have absolutely no control, whatsoever, over what I do. You are not my owner nor my mother; I do not follow your orders.”

“Oh, but you will, Y/N. I brought you here for a reason; I will not allow you to ruin what I have planned for you, because of some idle human being!” Diana shouted, her hands balled up into fists, resting at her sides.

“I am not a child, Diana! I am capable of doing what needs to be done, but I will not allow you to do this! This is beyond ridiculous of you, sister.” Y/N frowned, shaking her head as Diana stared her down.

“There is nothing ridiculous about this, Y/N. This is about your safety, and I refuse to let you make the same mistakes I did! I will not let you become like me.”

“What mistakes, Diana? Steve Trevor? You don’t want me to fall in love with someone who will die? Or rather, fail to save those I care about? I am not like you, Diana. I have a heart for humanity. Somewhere along the way, you lost yours.”

Y/N turned on her heels, grabbed her keys and purse off the counter, and walked out of her apartment, leaving Diana behind to digest the words she had left her with.

* * *

A month had passed since Y/N and Diana had argued, and things went back to normal between the two - for the most part. Diana was still concerned about the man, James, whom had befriended Y/N, but she decided it was best to leave the young woman be; after all, she had said she would not heed Diana’s advice.

Meanwhile, Y/N and James continued to spend time with one another: they followed their daily routine, and spent the rest of their afternoons and evenings together at the café. They grew closer over the past few weeks, learning more about each other than they had in the past year.

“Silk or lace?” James tilted his head in confusion, unaware of how to answer.

“I-I’m not sure?” He mumbled, inciting a giggle out of Y/N, biting her lip as she watched him sit, confused.

“Okay, silk or lace on a girl you like?” She felt warm, and she hoped James wouldn’t notice when she tugged at the collar of her shirt.

“Well, what’s your favorite?” He grinned, noting how she was avoiding eye contact with him while tugging at the sleeves of her shirt.

“Why are you asking me, silly? The whole point is for you to tell me! Or did you not get that part, Buck?” His breath hitched at the sound of the name rolling off her tongue, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Because,  _silly_ , I like you.”

“Ha ha, very funny. Guess.” James cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head at her.

“I’m not joking, baby doll.” Her smile dropped, just like her stomach.  _Is he serious?_

“Yes, I’m being serious.” She refused to look at him, knowing her shocked expression would probably scare him away.

“You-you didn’t answer the question, James.” She mumbled.  _Ouch. No more Bucky._

“Well, both would look good on you, doll. But, I’m gonna have to go with lace.” He reached out, softly grazing her cheek with his hand as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  _She’s so warm._

“You-you really do know me, don’t you?”

“Like the back of my hand.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James reflects on his life leading up to the present day.

15 months. He never expected to take this long. All he wanted was to make his father proud. But he had failed, once again.

* * *

A knock sounded at his door, pulling him from his slumber.

“Who is it?” He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes as the door opened.

“Sir, there-there is a man outside of the walls we placed - he claims to know you, sir.” His general stood at the foot of his bed, his hat in his hands. James sat up, confused.

“A man? Did he say what he wanted?” The general shook his head. “What does he look like?” James rose from his bed, pulling on a shirt.

“A mortal man. His voice, sir,”

“What about it?”

“It-it sounds much too similar to the king’s, sir.” James dropped his shoes to the floor, his heartbeat thudding in his ears. _It can’t be. There’s no possible way._

James rushed out of the building, spotting the man at the gate. A few soldiers followed him, weapons drawn. He told them to stop 15 feet away from the gate, then called for his other men to retreat from their position. With his sword drawn, James approached the cloaked figure.

“You bastard, put that thing away before you stab one of these other imbeciles with it. Are you going to let me in?” His voice raised goosebumps on James’ skin, and he fought every instinct to run and hide.

“Yes, Father.”

* * *

Ares lowered the hood of his cloak as he crossed the threshold of the fortress his son had created, taking in the effort the demigod had put in.

“I must say, this place is impressive. Does it house all my men?” He walked through the halls, James and his general on his heels.

“Yes, Father, as well as our weapons.”

“Excellent. General, leave us.” The general halted in his tracks, frozen to the spot. James waved him away before following his father into one of the training rooms he had built. “Shut the door, James.”

He did as his father commanded, shutting the massive doors behind him. When he turned, Ares pushed him against it, his dagger pressed against the flesh of his throat.

“Now, son, I know. I know you’re shocked to see me here, in the one place I swore I’d never set foot on again, but alas, I’ve been faced with a problem.” The god stepped away, twirling the dagger in his hand. James stayed pressed against the door, afraid to make any move.

“The problem is, I sent you here to address a problem. It’s been over a year, and you have yet to accomplish anything I asked. Am I wrong, James?” Ares turned to face him, his eyes black as night.

“No, Father.” James turned away, unwilling to meet the god’s eyes.

“Then tell me, why has it taken you so long to make such little progress? Did you come here with the intent to please me, or did you come thinking you could escape me? Do not forget what happens to those who betray me. Blood means nothing when it concerns betrayal. You know this as well as I.”

* * *

As soon as he was old enough to fight, James learned he was not like the rest of the soldiers. He knew he was different not only because he was the first-born son of the god of war, but also because no one wanted him. Anywhere.

He was worked and trained until his eyesight grew blurry, his lungs barely getting any air.

He was trained with the most dangerous soldiers, all those who could kill the boy in an instant if the need or desire arose.

At first, he was not taught how to fight; instead, he was used as a toy for the others to train with. The scars on his back from the innumerable arrows breaking his skin over the years painted a horrifying picture.

But, the young demigod did not let them break him. He withstood every taunt, every arrow and sword to the back, every punch, every broken bone in his body, to prove himself. Again and again, to no end.

He began fight training after decades of pain, and used his suffering as an endless source of adrenaline - he never missed his mark, always picturing one of the many soldiers that struck him as a child.

All his life, he was the outcast; the one child of Ares that had never surmounted to anything of worth in the god’s eyes.

* * *

Years after James’ birth, Ares returned to Man’s World, kidnapping Zeus’ creations to use as concubines. Soon enough, the god of war had more demigod children crying within his palace. When the women no longer served a purpose, Ares had James kill them.

At first, James despised his half-siblings, mainly because he felt they threatened any chance he had of impressing his father. Yet, as time went on, he grew close with a select few of them, since not all of them survived.

Harmonia, Oenomaus, and Thrax were James’ best friends, and they did everything together. While Ares was off, waging war in Man’s World, James spent his days training with his younger brothers and sister, exploring the palace, and just playing around, as demigod children do.

Years passed before James finally won over his father, getting assigned his first task with the demigod army. Coincidentally, Ares sent Thrax and Oenomaus on the mission as well. The task at hand was simple; retrieve prisoners of war from Greece, where Athena was keeping them. Unfortunately, it was not as simple as they had thought. Athena’s forces met them head on, nearly wiping out most of the army. Oenomaus was among the casualties, but James and Thrax had no time to mourn.

Upon their arrival, Ares had them chained together on a post, allowing fellow soldiers to pelt them with stones and arrows for five days, while denying them food and water. Before releasing them, Ares put on a show, lecturing the other demigods of the consequences, should they ever fail him.

Months passed before James was sent on another mission, this time with Thrax and Harmonia. It was another rescue mission, but this time, the army would be facing Hades’ forces. James had encountered Hades’ army of the undead once before, when he went to the underworld with Ares. Persephone had taught the young boy the weakness of the soldiers, should his need to effectively kill them ever arise while he was present. Years later, the information would finally redeem itself as useful.

The mission had been going according to plan, the soldiers effectively finishing off every undead, until James witnessed his sister trying to free Thrax from the holds of a mass of soldiers. At first, James thought she had it under control, until he realized it was mass of his own men holding Thrax back. He tried to run to them, only to be shoved to the ground by a hoard of undead.

By the time James finished them off, he saw nothing. The lifeless bodies of Harmonia and Thrax were the gifts James bestowed upon Ares when he arrived, and the god of war welcomed them with open arms and a gleaming smile.

> _“I hope this serves as a lesson, James.” The young demigod stopped dead in his tracks, his back facing his father. “Did you really think your siblings were adequately trained to partake in battle? Did you really think I’d let anyone but you take my throne? Unluckily, you are still my first-born.” Ares placed his hands on James’ shoulders, smiling as he felt the boy tense under him. “Blood will be blood, they say. Betrayal comes in different forms, James. May this serve as a reminder.”_

* * *

Struggling with the weight of his siblings’ deaths on his shoulders, James continued to work and train with the army, soon becoming one of his father’s corporals. Working with the other corporals and privates is where James met Steven - or Steve, for short - a man his father spoke highly of. The young private showed much promise, according to Ares.

In the beginning, the demigod was wary of the man, the words of his father still fresh in his mind. However, the two got along very well - both in conversation and on the battlefield. Steve even adopted a nickname for his newfound friend - Bucky. James never understood why he had chosen that name, since it was not related to his birth name, but it stuck. Steve was the only person who ever called him that.

Since they were so close, Ares sent the pair on many missions together, each one turning out successful under the combined leadership and strength of the duo. They worked together for centuries, becoming highly respected ranking officials of the army, even in Ares’ eyes.

It was a after a mission in Greece when Steve approached James with a terrifying proposition - betraying his father. For the last few decades, Steve had disclosed to James his feelings about the god and king: how he wished he didn’t see everything as a threat to him and his lineage, or how the god treated his soldiers like dogs. James understood where Steve was coming from, considering the immense amount of torture and suffering he had endured during his childhood.

> _“I know it’s insane, but you have to give me credit where it is due, Bucky.”_
> 
> _“Perhaps. But you know it’s impossible, Steve. There is no way you’ll be able to manage this, not without him knowing.” James watched his best friend pace back and forth in front of him, frowning._
> 
> _“So you refuse to help me with this? After everything we’ve done?” James winced at Steve’s words, hurt._
> 
> _“I’m doing this for your own good, Steve. This will not end well if you go through with it; please don’t do this.”_

Ares called James down to his chambers days later, asking him to go on a last-minute mission with a few of the other corporals. It would be short, so he could return in time for the festivities in his honor, for earning the rank of Sergeant. He agreed, turning to leave before his father stopped him.

“Also, don’t take your usual route back to the barracks. Gillian requires assistance with a few prisoners of war; I need you to help him guard the door while he deals with them.”

James made his way down the corridors, greeting the servants and fellow men as he passed. He almost missed the room, the haunting, tortured screams of the prisoners the only thing drawing him to a halt. No one was posted at guard;  _imbeciles_. He pushed past the doors, into the torture chambers; the sight before him burned into his memory.

Steve was chained to the wall, each of his limbs being restrained and pulled slightly as he shifted. He was barely wearing clothes; his torso and face bloodied and bruised, having taken the brunt of the assault. James watched as three soldiers approached him, whips and daggers in hand. Two of them grazed the daggers against Steve’s skin, watching him writhe under the metal’s touch. The third one motioned for the others to step back, and he flicked the whip hard against Steve’s chest, the cracking sound of leather on skin resonating in James’ ears. He slowly backed out of the room as Steve’s cries and screams replayed in his mind.

Shutting the door behind him, he turned around, running into a body. When he looked up and they locked eyes, he regretted everything.

“I don’t understand how you end up in these situations, James, but mark my words. This is the last time you ever pull something like this, boy.” Ares leaned down, his hot breath fanning over James’ ear and neck as the demigod trembled in his presence. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have an unloyal piece of scum to behead.” The god shoved James aside into the arms of two soldiers. He tried to fight back, but it was useless. Ares flashed him a devilish smile before pulling out his sword and walking into the chambers. James struggled with the soldiers, trying to push them off.

“Let me go! You bastards!”

“We’re under orders to keep you here, my lord.” James wanted to scream, only to hear the noise being ripped out of Steve’s throat. His father tortured them both at the same time, but only one of them made it out alive.

* * *

Ever since then, James isolated himself from everyone, refusing to learn anything more than a person’s name. The name ‘Bucky’ was something James forced himself to forget, the pain attached to it unbearable.

Until now.

* * *

“So, we’ve come to an understanding then, my boy?” Ares eyed the demigod before him, noting that his mind was elsewhere. Nonetheless, he responded swiftly, meeting his gaze with cold eyes.

“Yes, Father. We’ve already killed off 5 Amazons, and another will be taken tonight. From there, we will split up; take out the final two before moving into Paris, for the God Killer and her sister.” The god smirked, nodding in approval of the plan his son had laid out.

“Excellent. Prove me wrong, James. You have yet to fail.” The man nodded, following his father out of the building, his general and a few soldiers behind him. Ares stopped, raising a hand. James did the same, motioning for the soldiers to retreat.

“I’ll be staying in the city; send Stephen when the time arrives. I will be waiting.” And with that, he was gone. James let out a sigh, relief washing over him as he turned, grasping onto the shoulder of his general.

“We have a lot of work ahead of us, Stephen. Make sure we do it right.”

* * *

“Are we sure this will turn out right?” James whispered, pacing back and forth behind Stephen as he drew up the plans for the final attack on Diana.

“I believe so, sir. Are you sure it’s what you want to do?” Stephen glanced at him questioningly; surely James had figured out early on that his general knew something about Y/N. James met his nervous gaze, nodding as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“I have to do it, Stephen - you know that as well as I.”

“Might I suggest throwing your pride to the side for a moment, and begin concerning yourself with your well-being, sir?” Stephen frowned.

“My fear concerns my well-being, and right now my fear is that if I do not succeed, I will bring havoc upon innocent lives that do not deserve it.” James whispered, afraid anyone might hear. His nerves were finally getting to him, and he didn’t know what to do. He was getting lost. “Leave me, for the time being. I’ll send for you when I have finished reviewing what we’ve come up thus far.”

“Yes, sir.” Once the door was shut, James slumped down onto the floor, holding his head in his hands. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute, his emotions a scrambled mess he couldn’t sort through. But he had to. For her.

_Do I tell her to leave? Do I just risk her life and forget her?_

_Or do I save us both?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.

Diana was in the private gallery, rummaging through files from the 1960s, when her phone rang. **  
**

“Diana Prince speaking.”

“Ms-Ms. Prince, there are some women here in your office, to see you? Your sisters?” She immediately stopped what she was doing, letting the files in her hands drop to the floor.

“Sarah, I need you to tell them to stay put - nicely. I’ll be there in 5.”

She arrived outside her office in less than 3 minutes, her heels in hand. Her assistant was visibly shaking as she stood outside the door, her eyes wide.

“Sarah, darling, are you okay?” The young woman nodded, pointing to the office door.

“They seem to be… very mad. Also, very demanding, and forward. I’m so sorry, I-”

“Don’t be, darling. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Diana gently patted Sarah’s shoulder before stepping into her office, her vision practically blurred.

Turning to face her, five Amazons stood at attention, weapons strapped to their armor. The hard looks gracing their faces would have struck fear in the heart of anyone - including Diana. She smiled weakly at her sisters before leaning against the closed door, trying her best to steady her breath.

“Diana, we are sorry for the intrusion, but there is a dire emergency that requires your attention.” Diana looked up, frowning.

“What happened? I haven’t felt anything for some time now,” She glanced down at her hand, tracing over the area where she always felt the shocking pains.

“Some of our sisters have been killed, Diana. Murdered. We do not know why nor by whom, but we do know they’re gone. Your mother sensed it again, just hours ago. She marks six deaths within the past year.”

“ _Six_? Six deaths? How did I not know?” Diana felt chills run down her spine as she walked around to her desk, gripping the surface tightly.

“It is not your fault, Diana. Even Queen Hippolyta could not discern what the signs meant until now. We were blind.” Her sisters stared at her, gauging her reaction. Diana couldn’t even think straight - the only thought present in her mind was Y/N.

“Y/N! My god, I have to find her.” Diana panickedly searched for her phone, calling Wade, to no avail. “Goddammit, where is he?” She dialed the number again, but no answer. She was about to call him once more when she received a call from Bruce.

“Bruce, I can’t get ahold of Wade, I don’t know where he is, and something’s happen-”

“Diana, calm down. Breathe.” She let out a shaky breath, noticing how she was shaking. She sat down while Bruce stayed silent on the other end. The Amazons mirrored her actions, sitting down in the chairs of the office. They watched her intently as she began to speak.

“Something terrible is happening, Bruce. We need to stop it.”

“I know; I’m already here in Paris.” Diana frowned at his words.

“What? Why? How did you find out?”

“Wade called me hours ago, just before he passed out. He’s in hiding at our safe house, on the outskirts of the city.”

“What happened to Wade? Is he hurt?”

“Diana, the man is indestructible. He went to see Y/N at her apartment, only to find three men going through everything. He fought and killed two of them, but the third escaped. He chased him for a bit, causing quite a scene - which I’m now handling, so don’t worry. The guy nicked him pretty good, but Wade’ll survive, as he always does. Anyways,”

“Where is Y/N, Bruce?” Diana was biting down on her tongue, drawing blood as she prayed that Bruce gave her a good answer.

“I’m sorry, Diana. Wade said she wasn’t at the apartment, and I have yet to find her. I’m going to Wade first; I have to make sure the idiot hasn’t done anything. She’s capable of protecting herself - don’t forget that.”

With that, Bruce ended the call, leaving Diana a wreck. Her sisters swarmed around her, staying silent as Diana felt a few tears slide down her cheeks.

“We need to find Y/N,  _now_.”

* * *

Y/N awoke to the smell of fresh coffee, wafting in from her kitchen. She softly whined, slowly rising from her bed. She washed up in the bathroom, fixing her hair before stepping out into the hall. She was greeted with a delightful sight.

James was making breakfast by the stove, a mug in his free hand, humming softly to himself. His bedhead was a mess, and it made Y/N giggle at the sight. James heard her, glancing up to greet her, a toothy grin gracing his lips.

“Good morning, dove. Sleep well?” Her heart fluttered at the pet name, and she smiled as she walked over to him.

“I did. It looks like you did too, from the disaster on your head. Was the sofa really that comfortable?” She giggled again as James playfully rolled his eyes at her, a smile dancing on his lips as he set his mug on the table. Y/N sat down on a kitchen stool, pouring herself a cup of coffee as James finished serving up their plates.

After setting them down on the counter, James came up behind Y/N, wrapping his arms around her waist, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. She sighed contently, resting her hands on his forearms as they stayed like that, motionless. A few minutes passed before James pulled away, pressing a few kisses to the top of her head. He sat down next to her, pouring himself some more coffee. He watched Y/N eat, his mind running frantically as he waited.

“Why are you staring at me, Bucky? C’mon, eat your food.” She raised an eyebrow when he shook his head, flashing her a tight smile as she shrugged her shoulders. “Suit yourself.” Y/N continued eating while James rose from his seat, mumbling something about going to the bathroom. Once she finished her food, she downed the last of her coffee, serving herself some more. She made her way into the living room, lying down on the couch. For some reason, her eyes felt heavy, and Y/N was struggling to keep them open. She yawned, snuggling more into the couch as she began to feel a little cold.

James came back, watching her from the kitchen as he put away the rest of the dishes, dumping the pot of coffee he had made down the sink. T _hat should’ve been enough._

He walks around the couch, kneeling down beside it as Y/N shifted, her eyes barely open. He held his tongue, afraid to say anything. She sensed his presence, but Y/N could barely turn around; her entire body felt heavy and stiff. He leaned over, noting her slowed breathing, her eyes fluttering as she tried to keep them open. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and her temple, before leaning into her ear.

“I’m sorry, dove.”

Y/N was completely passed out, wrapped in a blanket on the couch, when his men arrived. James had them help carry her down - discreetly - into his car. Once they had done so, he handed them a list.

“Find these items in the apartment, and destroy them all at once, somewhere far from here. Kill anyone who tries to impede with your work; our goal is within reach, and we cannot let anyone stop us.” The soldiers nodded, heading back into the building while James walked back to the car. He got in and glanced over at Y/N, who looked peaceful under the circumstances. The pain he was feeling in his chest was something James hadn’t experienced since Steve.

_Everything will be fine._

* * *

Only a few hours passed before he arrived at the mountainous border between France and Spain. They crossed over, reaching Girona by late night. The house was on the very outskirts of the town, surrounded by fields and blankets of silence.

After shutting off the car, James walked into the house, turning on a few of the lights. He left the door open as he headed back to the car, carrying Y/N out. He made his way up the steps, holding her close to his chest as they crossed the threshold. Kicking the door shut, James carried her upstairs, laying her down in one of the furnished bedrooms. He gave her one last kiss before closing the door behind him.

He sat in the living room, wide awake, until dawn. With the rising sun shining into through the open windows, James rose, stepping out onto the porch. The cool morning air greeted him, raising goosebumps as he stayed motionless.

James watched a small car drive up the winding path to the house, a wave of relief washing over him as he walked down the steps onto the gravel path. The car came to a stop a few hundred feet from the house, and a small woman stepped out. He met her halfway on the path, extending a hand out once she reached him. She smiled, taking his arm as they walked back to the house.

Once inside, the woman carefully dropped her bag on the floor, dusting off her skirt before looking up at James. She noticed how upset and scared the demigod looked, so she reached up, cupping his face with her hands.

“Do not be scared; not now. You must be strong, especially at a time like this.” She whispered the words defiantly, her voice quiet but strong.

“I don’t know if I can.”

“For her. You’re doing this for her. Remember that.” She felt him slightly relax, his sad gaze meeting her own.

“Will you be able to handle this on your own?” The woman quietly laughed, nodding her head as James looked down.

“I’m not queen of the Underworld because I’m pretty, James. I can hold my own. I need you to tell me you can, too.”

“I’ll hold my own. If I don’t make it back-” She shushed him with a finger to his lips, but he brushed her hand away. “If I don’t make it back, a man named Wade will come looking for her. Tell her I’m sorry. For everything.”

“Is that it?” Persephone tilted her head in confusion, James still avoiding her gaze.

“I refuse to hurt her any more than I already have.”

_This is the beginning of the end._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is lost and has no idea where to go from here. Or do they?

While James was returning from Spain, his general, Stephen was finally putting their final plan into action. He sent the most loyal soldiers to secure the bodies of the last two Amazons, telling them to make the trip as quick as possible. He gathered the rest of their forces, preparing them with new armor and weapons Ares had brought with him. **  
**

The god of war was watching the soldiers train one last time in the fields when he heard a car door slam behind him. He turned, eyes narrowing when his son came into view.

“What a pleasant surprise, Sergeant. Where have you been?” He watched the demigod walk past him, barely acknowledging his presence. He chuckled, turning to see James stalk off into the building.

“Shall I go after him, my lord?” Ares glanced over to his right, rolling his eyes.

“Do not to come to me with this ‘my lord’ bullshit right now, Hades. Leave him be. He’s already got enough to worry about; I’m not going to intervene.” He scoffed, pushing past the god. Hades snickered, following closely behind as the pair walked across the fields.

“You’re not going to intervene? Since when does the god of war not intervene in, well,  _war_?” Ares abruptly stopped, turning and shoving Hades back.

“Do not speak to your elders like this, child. You may be king of the Underworld, but that does not give you authority over  _me_ , you bastard.” Hades smirked, watching Ares’ eyes turn black just before he turned away.

“I’m not the only child here, if you’re going to play like that!” He disappeared before Ares could attack him with his sword. The god spat on the ground where he had been standing, sheathing the weapon before moving onto the house.

He ran into Stephen, nearly knocking him to the ground.

“Forgive me, my-my lord.” The general shied away from Ares’ stare, and the god laughed.

“Sometimes I still wonder what my son saw in you, choosing  _you_  of all men to be his general; you can barely look your king in the eye.” Ares pushed past him, Hades reappearing by his side, a devilish smirk dancing on his lips as he glanced back at the shaken general.

“My god, everyone does fear you. I thought it was myth,” Ares slipped into a room, shutting the door before Hades could realize where he had gone. “Tricky old bastard.”

* * *

James was pacing back and forth, studying the maps before him. He sensed his father’s presence in the room, but refused to acknowledge him.

“Don’t treat your king like this, James. Disrespect gets you nowhere.”

“It gets you terrifyingly loyal slaves.”

Ares laughed, smirking as he walked over to his son. “It could get you the same, if you had the nerve.” James’ jaw tensed as he continued looking over the maps, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms.  _If only._

“Why is he here.” It wasn’t a question. James’ words caught the god off guard - he hadn’t been spoken to like this for some time; oddly enough, he liked it.

“He’s got an army, boy.”

“A useless one, if I remember correctly.” James sneered, tensing when he heard Hades’ voice from behind.

“I’m not your father, you bastard. Haven’t you been taught to treat your Gods with respect?” Hades’ hand tightly entangled itself in James’ hair, pulling his head back. James closed his eyes, refusing to give either of the gods the satisfaction they were seeking.

“You are no god of mine.” James spat, striking a quick blow to Hades’ stomach, causing him to double over. Ares watched from behind, smiling as he watched the two glare at each other, drawing their weapons. He placed a hand on the demigod’s shoulder, motioning to Hades that he stop.

“That’s more than enough. We mustn’t distract the Sergeant from leading us into battle.” James moved away, collecting the maps off the table. He looked at the two gods once more before heading for the door.

“We leave at dusk. They will not be expecting us.”

* * *

_Chaos_

_War_

_Turmoil_

_Pandemonium_

Those were the words running through Diana’s mind as she looked over the view in front of her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared off into the ashy rubble left behind.  _How did she not see this coming?_

A warm hand gently grazed her shoulder, drawing her back to the moment in time. She cleared her throat while pressing the back of her hand to her face.

“Do not fret, Diana. We defeated him. We defeated them. Man is safe once again.” Venelia said, her hand smoothly rubbing Diana’s arm.

“We have yet to find her, Venelia. What if she’s gone?” Diana did her best to hold back the sob caught in her throat, but it was useless.

“Then we question the prisoner.” Menalippe spoke from behind, a muffled sound following her words. Diana turned, finding the source of the noise at its knees.

Bloodied, battered, and bruised, James was in the dirt, hands and legs bound and restrained by metal cuffs. A muzzle of sorts covered his mouth, leaving him defenseless.

Diana crouched down, facing the man before her at eye level. She studied him, but what stood out to her the most were his eyes. Bright blue, sparkling even in the dark of night.  _She had seen them before. Somewhere._

“Find Bruce, tell him to wait for me. I will be the first to speak with the son of Ares.”

* * *

Bright sunlight. That was the first thing to greet her eyes after an endless darkness. Y/N groans, shutting her eyes tight. She brings her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes as she swallows thickly. She opens them once more, the light much more subdued than before. Then she sees it.

A figure.

She shifts back into the bed, pulling the covers closer.

“Don’t be scared, darling. I’m here to save you.”

Relief washes over Y/N as she recognizes Wade’s voice, his face finally coming into view as she began to sit up. He’s wearing a small, tight-lipped, fake smile, and she knows something is wrong. She knew the moment she didn’t hear him laugh.

“What is it? What’s happened, Wade?” She’s frowning, concern and fear bubbling within her. All he can do is muster up a brave face - something he hasn’t had to do in quite some time.

“You’ll see soon enough.”

* * *

A haze. A dream. A  _nightmare._

Y/N could not believe the sight before her eyes; utter destruction encompassing the once ethereal fields of Champ de Mars. The lush green fields, the gardens, everything was  _gone_. The tower stood tall amongst the carnage, looming over the bane of beauty. The loss of innocence.

She does not even realize she is crying until Wade tilts her chin up, pressing the pads of his gloved thumbs over her cheeks. A broken sob slips out, and she’s gone. He holds her in his arms, hugging her tight against his chest. All he can hear is broken sobs and small whimpers escaping her lips, tears free falling.

They stand amongst the ruins, peace eluding them.

After some time, Y/N pulls away, her eyes red and swollen, her lip bloody from biting down on it. She wants to scream. The silence surrounding them is deafening, and all she wants is to hear something,  _anything_.

The words slip out before she can stop herself, not wanting to know the answer because she knows it will break her.

“Who could do such a thing?”

Wade pulls off his mask, a somber look shadowing his features as he met her desperate gaze. He regretted his words the moment they rolled off his tongue.

“The son of Ares.”

* * *

She lost herself as soon as she stepped foot in the building. The sadness, the heartbreak, the pure rage coursing through her veins pushed her to the edge. She broke into a run, managing to escape Wade before he could stop her. No one could; not after this.

She practically tore the door down, startling Diana and Bruce as she made her way into the room. Wade had managed to catch up, grabbing Y/N’s arms and holding them behind her. He pulled her into him, but she managed to push herself off the ground, kicking him square in the chest. He let go, falling to the ground as she began to charge forward, her voice finding a mind of its own as a shout ripped its way out.

“Where is he, Diana?!  _Where is he?!_ ” Venelia appeared out of nowhere, Artemis by her side. Together, the two warriors held Y/N back, her glares and screams doing nothing to faze them.

Diana stepped forward, her heart breaking as she watched Y/N thrash in her sisters’ hold. She reached out, her hand meeting the wet skin of her face. Y/N stopped moving, tears falling of their own free will as she glared at Diana, a fiery rage burning in her eyes.

“Where is he? Tell me where, or so help me, I will destroy everything in my wake as I try to find him myself. Tell me!” Y/N couldn’t hold back the sobs any longer; it hurt her more than anything. Holding back the pain, the anguish, the suffering. Everything she didn’t deserve to feel.

“He’s gone.” Diana barely whispered the words, but she knew Y/N had heard them. Her sobs had halted, her breathing shallow as she fell to her knees. Artemis and Venelia let her go, stepping back as everyone fell silent.

Y/N couldn’t think; she could barely breathe. She kneeled there on the ground, her hands balled up into fists as she tried to understand.  _He’s gone._

When Wade had told her the son of Ares was to blame for the destruction of the place she called home, for the attacks and murders of her Amazon sisters, she couldn’t believe it. How could anyone possibly commit such an atrocious, vile act? Her heart was heavy with the burden of guilt; how could she ever promise to keep Man safe, if she couldn’t come to their aid this time?

Then it dawned on her. Why was she in Spain? It had completely slipped her mind, considering Wade had just told her there had been an attack.

The last thing she remembered was  _his_  voice, saying sorry.

> _“What’s his name?” Her voice pierced the silence hanging between them, and Wade looked up in confusion._
> 
> _“Who?”_
> 
> _“The son of Ares, you imbecile. What is his name?” The mercenary winced at the insult; he was not used to Y/N using such harsh language. He shied away from her intense glare, but knew it was futile to ignore her question._
> 
> _“I’m so sorry, Y/N, I really am but-”_
> 
> _“His name, Wade. What is his name?” Her voice told him she was not looking for excuses; she demanded an answer._
> 
> _“James.”_

He took her away from it all. He was the reason she had failed humanity; the reason she had left Diana alone in her moment of utmost need.

He lied to her.

He manipulated her.

He used her.

And there was no coming back from that.

Her voice found its way back, and the words were tumbling out before she had a chance to think through her thoughts.

“Why is he gone?” Y/N looked up and met Diana’s sad gaze, already regretting the question.

“He escaped. We don’t know how, but he managed to do so before we even realized something had happened.” What Y/N asked next took her and Diana completely by surprise.

“What did he say? Did he say anything to you about me?” Y/N choked out the words, knowing Diana’s answer would hurt her more than if she stayed in the dark.  _But she had to know._

Diana swallowed, choosing her language wisely. Taking a deep breath, she moved closer to Y/N, kneeling down in front of her.

“He-Well, he first told us where you were. I hadn’t even asked for his name before his words started coming out. He told us to send Wade, gave us the location and everything. He told - he told me to tell you he was sorry. That he took you to protect you. Then, he stopped speaking. We had him for a few days, since Wade was still recovering from the fight. Then he was gone. I’m so sorry, my love. This should have never happened; this is all my fault…”

Diana’s voice was drowned out by Y/N’s racing thoughts.

_Protect her? Why did he even care, if he was mercilessly killing her sisters? Plotting to kill Diana? Was he going to kill her, too?_

These thoughts plagued Y/N for weeks on end; she barely slept anymore. Barely ate, rarely left her apartment. She refused to see Diana and Wade - mainly because she was reminded of their betrayal. She did not know who to trust anymore.

She continued to work at the Louvre, but had herself transferred to a different department, so as to avoid any contact with Diana. She spent her days buried in files and art maintenance, and her nights alone.

Months of solitary confinement - as Wade liked to call her absence - had taken its toll on Y/N. She had experienced many rough nights, barely making it home in time for just a few hours of sleep.

Tonight was no exception.

She returned home in the early hours of dawn, the sun peeking out as she fumbled with her purse in the elevator. When she stepped out, she dropped the bag, nearly spilling its contents on the floor. She curses herself for being clumsy while shoving everything back in the bag. She swings it over her shoulder, muttering something along the lines of ‘stupid purses’ under her breath, when she hears shallow breathing.

She instinctively went for the knife she kept strapped to her hip, only to hear a low chuckle at her movements. She looks up, spotting a dark, lonely figure waiting outside her door.

She slowly approached, her hand resting atop the dagger, just in case. When she finally comes face to face with the stranger, she grabs the knife and almost uses it on herself to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. He was bloodied and bruised, his clothes torn in every way possible, his piercing blue eyes shining against the red splattered across his face.

_James._

“Did you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can share the sequel if y'all want but i stopped writing it a long time ago and it might never get finished so... yeah lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
